Mi dulce fierecilla
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Felicia está enamorada de Ludwig pero su padre no la dejará casarse hasta que a su hermana Romana también le pidan la mano...pero ésta espanta a todos los hombres que se le acercan Gerita Spamano / FemItalia FemRomano


Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia…es un cuento que he adaptado con los personajes de Hetalia. Me he basado en la obra "La fierecilla domada" de William Shakespeare…de la cual se hizo una película también adaptada llamada "10 cosas que odio de ti" con Heath Ledger y Julia Stiles.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Nota: Universo alterno, Nyotalia: FemItalia=Felicia y FemRomano=Romana, nombres de los personajes…..

Érase una vez, en un pueblito italiano, esos en los cuales sólo hay un puñado de casas, una iglesia y una posada, vivía la familia Vargas. Aunque familia era mucho decir. Roderich y Elizabeta eran el matrimonio dueño de la posada. Ellos no podían tener hijos; durante largos años intentaron traer un niño al mundo pero fue imposible.

Un día Elizabeta fue a rezar como lo hacía todas las mañanas frente al altar de la Iglesia. Entre sus oraciones siempre pedía tener un hijo, pero parecía que Dios no la escuchaba. Al salir, escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Se sorprendió mucho pues era la única persona que estaba ahí dentro. Agudizando su oído logró encontrar la fuente del ruido. Bajo la cruz principal había una canasta cubierta con una manta. Al levantar la tela vio que no sólo había un bebé…eran dos niños, al parecer gemelos, que habían sido abandonados allí. Habían nacido hace unos días pero ya se veían enfermos. Elizabeta los llevó a su casa y desde ese momento su esposo y ella criaron a los pequeños como sus propios hijos. Los bebés se convirtieron en dos niñas hermosas, muy parecidas físicamente por ser gemelas, pero de personalidades completamente diferentes.

A una de ellas la llamaron Felicia, quien era una chica dulce, servicial, amable y muy alegre. Siempre fue la favorita de sus padres pues los ayudaba con el trabajo en la posada, siendo muy hábil en la cocina y las tareas domésticas, pero algo tonta. A la otra niña la llamaron Romana, y al contrario de su hermana, era bastante arisca, malhumorada y gozaba de fastidiar a la otra. A la vista de todos era una inútil pero ella sola había aprendido a tocar varios de los instrumentos musicales que había en la iglesia, sabía dibujar perfectamente y era muy inteligente.

Muchos años pasaron y las ambas niñas se convirtieron en mujeres muy hermosas. Cuando cumplieron 15 años, comenzaron a ser pretendidas por varios hombres. Bueno, sólo Felicia pues Romana espantaba a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a ella. Muchachos del pueblo y visitantes que llegaban a la posada se habían quedado prendados de Felicia y la habían pedido en matrimonio. No obstante, la chica nunca se sintió atraída por ninguno de ellos aunque le ofrecieran las mayores riquezas.

Un día cualquiera, Felicia salió de su casa a lavar la ropa y las cosas de la posada en el río que se encontraba cerca al pueblo. Al llegar ahí, unos bandidos la atacaron y quisieron abusar de ella. No obstante, un viajero que pasaba por ahí la salvó, atacando a los delincuentes con su espada y logrando que escaparan no sin antes dejarlo muy mal herido. La muchacha trató de vendar sus heridas con tela de su propia falda y ayudó al desconocido a pararse y juntos caminaron hasta la posada. Cuando llegaron a ésta, un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos rojos y vestido con ropas extranjeras se abalanzó sobre el herido. "Hermano, Luwdig estás bien, que gusto" decía mientras sentaba a su pariente en una de las sillas. Éste hombre, que respondía al nombre de Gilbert, le agradeció a la muchacha por ayudar a su hermano y ella les contó todo lo que pasó.

Debido a las heridas que el hombre tenía, ambos debieron quedarse en la posada. Sin embargo, no tenían dinero suficiente como para pagar su estadía, lo habían perdido todo en un incendio en su ciudad de origen y se habían convertido en un par de trotamundos. Roderich en agradecimiento por haber salvado su hija, les dejó quedarse el tiempo que necesitaran en la posada. La muchacha se preocupó todos los días por aquél que le había salvado la vida. Le preparaba la comida y se la llevaba a la habitación, la ordenaba preocupándose por dejar reluciente todo lo que había en ésta y se encargaba de cambiarle los vendajes al hombre. Poco a poco, se hicieron amigos. Felicia gustaba de pasar tiempo con Ludwig quien le contaba historias de su aventuras y le enseñaba a leer y escribir. Cuando este se hubo mejorado, salían por el valle a pasear y disfrutar de las tardes soleadas en los campos de flores. Ludwig y su hermano Gilbert se quedaron más tiempo del que habían pensado pues comenzaron a trabajar en el pueblo construyendo casas y haciendo muebles.

Felicia y Ludwig terminaron enamorándose, a pesar de ser un hombre sencillo y sin nada que ofrecerle, ellos decidieron casarse y formar un nuevo hogar. Él pidió la mano de Felicia a Roderich, su padre, pero éste se la negó. Según una antigua costumbre en la familia, el padre sólo podía dar a una hija en matrimonio si la hermana mayor ya se estaba casada. Al Felicia tener una hermana gemela, Romana, debía esperar que ésta también encontrara un pretendiente que pidiera su mano. La muchacha quedó sumida en una terrible tristeza pues sabía que su hermana no había tenido ningún pretendiente hasta ahora y los pocos hombres que quisieron acercarse a ella salieron espantados por su mal carácter.

A pesar de esto, ambos hermanos se quedaron en el pueblo esperando que algún muchacho se acercara a la hermana de Felicia, pero esta rara vez salía de casa, siempre estaba encerrada o metida en la iglesia. Poco tiempo después llegó al pueblo un artista de nombre Antonio, era un pintor que viajaba vendiendo sus trabajos en las diferentes comunidades. Sin embargo, este oficio sólo le daba lo justo para subsistir. Estaba harto de ser pobre y su máximo sueño era casarse con una chica rica. Un día llegó al pueblo donde vivían nuestros amigos y se quedó alojado en la posada.

Allí conoció a ambos hermanos, Ludwig y Gilbert, y éstos le contaron su historia de cómo lograron hacerse una vida digna y sin necesidades en ese pueblo. También le narraron el problema que tenía Ludwig que le impedía casarse con Felicia. A Antonio le pareció una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de sus desdichas de hombre pobre. No le importaba si estaba enamorado o no, el matrimonio con Romana lo podía salvar de la miseria. Cuando conoció a la muchacha pensó que era hermosa pero su personalidad problemática y su boca de buzón lo hicieron cambiar de opinión. Cada vez que quería pasar algún tiempo con ella, ésta lo terminaba echando a la calle a patadas o insultos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, fue a la iglesia a rezar. Ahí dentro escuchó el sonido de un arpa que parecía tocada por los mismos ángeles y una voz como de una sirena entonaba una canción. Buscó por todo el lugar a la dueña de tan grandiosa habilidad y quedó enormemente sorprendido que la responsable de todo era Romana. No podía entender cómo una muchacha tan hermosa y con un talento tan grande fuera tan insoportable. Al darse cuenta ésta de que Antonio la miraba, se sintió avergonzada y trato de huir pero éste la detuvo y le pidió que siga con su canción. Sin embargo, Romana comenzó a contarle su vida y cómo se había convertido en la persona que era, los celos que sentía hacia su hermana por ser la favorita de todos, el hecho de que todos creyeran que era una inútil y muchas cosas más. Antonio sintió pena por la pobre muchacha y le prometió que serían amigos.

Desde aquel momento, Romana pasaba los días junto a Antonio; ella le cantaba canciones mientras él la retrataba en sus lienzos. Al igual que su hermana y Ludwig, Romana y Antonio terminaron enamorándose y éste pidió su mano a su padre, quien no sólo aceptó la proposición de ambas parejas sino que ofreció hacer una fiesta gigante a nombre de sus hijas.

Pocos meses después, ambas hermanas se casaron en una ceremonia religiosa en la iglesia del pueblo y tuvieron una fiesta muy grande en la posada donde todos los habitantes fueron invitados. Ludwig y Felicia construyeron su propia casa cerca a la posada donde él y su hermano Gilbert montaron un taller de carpintería y donde criaron a sus hijos. De la misma manera, Antonio y Romana construyeron su hogar a las afueras del pueblo y se dedicaron al cultivo de hortalizas y el cuidado de ganado y en el cual vivieron con su prole.

_Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha terminado_

Espero que les haya gustado… …..me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
